Eyes That Defy
by Eres
Summary: Ryou, Malik and Yugi are wandering street rats who are supposedly owned by Pegasus. What if the 3 happen to steal from the wrong persons namely Bakura, Marik and Yami who on the other hand are conceited aristocrats? yaoi
1. The Groupie

Eyes That Defy 

**Summary:** Ryou, Malik and Yugi are wandering street rats who are supposedly owned by Pegasus. What if the 3 happen to steal from the wrong persons namely Bakura, Marik and Yami who on the other hand are conceited aristocrats? Will they take on the challenge or will they end up being punished for their 'misbehavior'?

**Pairings:** Ryou/Bakura, Malik/Marik, Yugi/Yami, there also might be Malik/Ryou.

**A/N:** This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic so please be kind! This fic is very much OC and doesn't really follow the anime or anything (AU). There might be a little Anzu (Tea) bashing in some chapters, don't get me wrong I have nothing against her, I just find her kinda annoying sometimes.  Please read and review afterwards, it would really help me! ^_^

**Rating/Genre: **It's PG-13 as for now but I might change it just in case. Romance/Humor/Angst

~~~*~~~*

Chapter 1: The groupie 

"Ryou!" Malik called out to the albino who was leaning against a wall along the alleyway. "Hey! Slack off!! Lets get to work!!" he continued irritably as he took grasp of Ryou's arm.

"Malik! Its only 7 in the evening, why are you in such a hurry?" the boy replied in his usual British accent.

"I just want this over with! My day is bad as it is!" 

"Let me guess you got into another fight!"

"How'd you know?!" Malik grinned

"For starters you have bruises all over--troublemaker!" Ryou shrugged 

"I didn't start it!!!" Malik growled defensively "Besides if you were in the same position as I was, you'd probably do the same!"

"If you say so………so um, where's Yugi?"

"For Ra's sake I thought he was with you!?" the blonde cursed as Ryou simply raised a brow at him. 

"You lost him didn't you? Smartass!" Ryou rolled his eyes "Lets go we have to find him! Unlike you Yugi won't put on much of a fight if ever he gets bullied!"

"What do you mean by that!?!" 

"I mean you're tactless while Yugi's rather kind in nature! You think as if your king of the world while Yugi's plainly reserved! You're a damn smartass when Yugi on the other hand is innocent and adolescent"

"What does that make you then, Oh-Mr-I'm-so-smart!?" Malik scowled "You're not as innocent as Yugi! And you're just as tactless as I am!"

"Maybe" Ryou grinned as the scurried downtown to find their younger friend.

~~~*~~~*~~~*

Ryou was plainly 11 years old when both his parents agreed to sell him to an affluent man by the name of Pegasus. The boy was in rage when he had heard this, he never thought that his own parents would do anything of such to him; he least likely expected that they'd sell him to be a what—a slave? A street rat? Or perhaps a whore? They didn't care on what was to be of their son, it didn't even matter to them if he was dead right then and there. 

Why did they do it you ask? It was simply for the cash, for the undying pleasure of wealth and prosperity! It was sickening! Of course, Pegasus kept his end of the bargain or maybe not as entirely since he had the couple killed 2 days afterwards. "They never deserved such beauty anyways," the man had said before taking Ryou in.

For 5 straight years, Ryou had served under Pegasus. He had practically become his whore, since the man would usually take the boy in his bed when he was plainly distraught, not the boy liked it—he apparently didn't have a choice so he simply lived with it. According to Pegasus even, Ryou was an immense source of pleasure, like all the other slaves or shall we say whores in Domino.

Ryou was taught of theft. He was sensibly an expert on it even in his first year in the alleyway. The albino was street smart, he even learned to use different blades at an early age. Pegasus of course was proud of him—but he made sure the boy was incompetent of any sort of rebellion against him. But it was well obvious that the boy hadn't planned any sort of thing, not when the alleys were his only home, his only asylum. At least not yet………

Malik on the other hand had only been 9 years of age when he was brought to the streets. But unlike Ryou, Malik DID have a family, and they seemed to love him as well. Now, his parents were Egyptians, they weren't that wealthy but they managed themselves pretty well. But all of that ended when a group of drunken men who were presumably also taking drugs raided their house, and started firing guns. Both his parents were brutally murdered especially his mom, what they did to her was predictable, simply because she was a woman. But Malik's misery didn't end there. The group of men stole all his family's assets, and when they were still not satisfied they took the opportunity to please themselves by raping the boy then leaving him distraught afterwards

Pegasus had found Malik wandering the streets a month after; he had said that the boy had the fortitude to become a thief, pretty much an assassin, as he would call it.  He personally taught the boy on handling a blade himself; he was pleased on how Malik truly wanted to learn. The boy was street smart and had a sharp tongue but was hot tempered. He usually started fights but always won them. Pegasus of course was very impressed with his puppet.

After a year or so, Malik searched for his parent's murderer along the streets of Domino. It wasn't hard since he knew his way around far better than anyone else. He killed the men brutally enjoying the sweet flow of their blood—he was actually considered psychotic but he didn't really mind at all. It was actually more of a complement than an insult for him.

He got along with Ryou and Yugi afterwards; he was basically the leader of the 2 not because he was the eldest but because the 2 pretty much looked up to him as an older brother.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

"Yugi! Yugi!" Ryou called out "Malik do you think he went to Jou's place again?" he stuttered 

Malik shrugged "I guess! He always hangs out there!" he replied as the 2 ran along the avenues and to a nearby house, which was also considered as a clinic for those who cannot afford hospitals. Malik kicked the door ajar to see an equally surprised Yugi and his grandfather in one side of the room and on the other corner was a very pissed Jou, who glared at both intruders.

"Nice entrance Malik" Ryou grinned behind him.

"What do you think you're doing bursting in like that!" the blonde shouted as he grabbed Malik by his shirt. "You little son of a—"

"Sorry about that Jou, Malik's just an ass at times!" Yugi explained as he tried to calm his friend down.

"Who are you calling an ass?" Malik questioned as he sat in a couch along with Ryou. Yugi flushed but decided to keep quiet. 

"Hn, Who invited this two blokes in anyway??! There nothing but T-R-O-O-U-B-L-E" Jou exclaimed

"Don't worry we're only staying a while!" Ryou explained, "Malik was just worried about Yugi so he decided to come by"

"What do you mean me!!!" Malik scowled  "Besides I don't remember this being your house puppy!" he continued glancing over at Jou who was frustrated on being called such feeble pet names.

"Say that again!!?"  
  


"Say what again, puppy?" 

"Why you no good for nothing little--" the blonde grunted but Yugi held him down.  

"Jou! Please stop it; Malik is just a bit ill mannered! Please don't start a fight" the boy pleaded with him. Again Malik raised a question.

"Why are you defending him Yugi?" 

"Huh? Well I-its because—" the boy stammered 

Ryou smiled "Because Yugi is a peacemaker unlike you who's a troublemaker" he smiled as Malik glared at him.

"The makes 2 of us then!!"  He snorted as he relaxed himself in the cushions with Ryou snuggled close to him.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Yugi was the youngest of the 3, he had only spent 3 light years in the alleyway, not only that, but he spent it under the watchful eye of Malik and Ryou. He was 12 when Pegasus took him in. He had his grandfather as his only parent but then again he had always treated Jou and his sister, Shizuka as part of his family. Not to mention that Malik and Ryou had also been like his 2 older brothers since then. 

So why did Yugi actually become a street rat? Well it happened when his grandfather became very ill, he was too old to work, and they didn't have money for his medications. He then asked Pegasus for help, since he had thought of him as his father's friend, or so he was told. Pegasus obliged and paid for Yugi's needs but not entirely since it was more of a dept to be paid back.

Of course, he never was able to pay back. Overjoyed, Pegasus entrusted Yugi to Malik and Ryou, he's 2 favorite 'puppets' or so to say. Yugi was to learn how to become a thief, so he can pay back what he owes. Which was nearly impossible since Yugi was only a kid, and not even Malik nor Ryou can carry on such big amount. But he was determined to help his grandfather back then that his 2 older companions were finally convinced to lend him a hand or two.

They became close friends but Yugi usually became the mediator of the 2. Without him Ryou and Malik would have killed each other long ago since both were equally stubborn and headstrong. Yugi wasn't at all street smart, he never really approved of violence nor theft, but it was his only choice for what you'd call survival. He then depended on either Ryou or Malik and both were more than willing to teach him.

"Grandpa! I'm going now okay?" Yugi informed as the old man nodded 

"Be careful now Yugi!" the old man smiled, but Yugi couldn't help but to feel slightly guilty. He never told his grandfather where he gets money. The old man was completely clueless that the boy had to risk his life everyday, which he would certainly not approve off. But Yugi though of it as the best way possible, besides it wasn't at all for himself but for the welfare of his loved ones. So it wasn't half bad right?

"Jou! I promise I'll work something out for Shizuka" Yugi continued as he rushed out the door, Malik and Ryou close behind.

As soon as they were out of sight Malik glanced over to Yugi. "What about Shizuka?" he asked.

"Well Jou is planning to um, have her operated a-and I wanted to help!" Yugi murmured

"That's really nice of you Yugi but you know we can't! You still have that dept with Pegasus 

and I doubt he'll EVER let you off the hook that easily" The albino explained feeling slightly sorry for his friend

"But………" 

Malik grinned "Don't worry maybe we can steal from some wealthy jerk. Half we give to Pegasus and half to Shizuka!"

"Really!" Yugi cheered

"Why not? Right Ryou?" Malik grinned as his albino friend simply nodded and offered a smile

"I'm pretty sure we can handle it! Besides you have 2 of the best thieves with you what can go wrong!" he continued as Yugi simply chuckled in reply.

What they didn't know was that someone had been spying on them…………particular someone who wants to get even with the 3…………

**END OF CHAPTER 1:**

**Please read and review. Sorry this is more of a prologue……… So who'd you think the spying dude was?**

Chapter 2: Punishment 


	2. Punishment

A/N: Yay! 4 reviews, I'm so happy! Sorry, about this chapter, I kinda gave Keith quiet the beating! And yes most of the characters in Yu-Gi-Oh WILL appear! There might also be Yugi/Ryou as and Bakura/Marik as part of the pairings, hope you don't mind!  
  
Chapter 2: Punishment  
  
Malik, Ryou and Yugi walked along the dark alleyways of Domino, they were supposedly looking for a victim that night but so far didn't find anyone actually worth their time. "I guess it'll be harder than we expected" Yugi muttered to himself  
  
"Don't worry Yugi, we'll find someone soon!" Ryou grinned when he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Making the smaller teen bump into him  
  
"Ryou what's wrong?" the tri-color haired teen asked as Malik too, took his position beside the albino who pulled out a dagger from his waistband. "He- Hey what's going on....Ryou?"  
  
"Seems like we have some rats following us" Malik snorted "right Keith?" the Egyptian continued as he glared over at the dark shadows were a tall blonde emerged.  
  
"Some instincts you 2 have there" the bandit grinned as he held a dagger and started tossing it for his own amusement  
  
"What do you want Keith?" Ryou growled as Yugi hid behind him.  
  
"Oh nothing much!"  
  
"Then get the hell away from us!" Malik spat  
  
"Don't act so tough kid, you're nothing by me!!!" the blonde exclaimed as he calmly neared the group, or basically the albino who on the other hand slightly backed away.  
  
"Pegasus's little whore?" the bandit smirked as Ryou gritted his teeth. He hated being reffered to as a whore, especially to the likes of him "I wonder how you actually are in bed, heard rumors, that you're quite the screamer" he continued as he cupped the boy by the chin and closed in. Malik growled, and made the initial reaction of slamming his fist down the blonde's cheek.  
  
"Don't you dare touch him!!!" the Egyptian threatened as Keith rose to his feet angrily  
  
"You little slut, you'll pay for that!!!" he shouted as he lunged for the boy, who swiftly dodged his attack and in return punched him in the stomach. "Fuck you!" the American cursed as he gave out a loud whistle and as if by cue his ever so dependable goons appeared.  
  
"Ts, I can't believe you're hitting on someone who's actually YEARS younger than you!" Malik scowled as 2 men quickly lunged at him. The Egyptian, punched the first man directly in the jaw causing him the back off little and lose his balance. He then took that opportunity to take care of the other whom he backhanded and kicked straightaway.  
  
Ryou was also busy taking care of several of the gangsters. Although it was a bit harder for his part since he had to make sure Yugi was safe as well. "Yugi, you all right?" he asked the smaller teen.  
  
"Ya-Yah! Just nervous" he replied as Ryou plainly smiled as one man lunged at him but being just as fast as Malik he was easily able to dodge the attack and counter it with his own which landed on the mans nose.  
  
"Oww! That hurt" Ryou pouted as he rubbed his sore fist. Malik glared at him and rolled his eyes on his friend's one-minute complaint. Soon enough another man rounded up Ryou, but this time the boy took out his dagger, which had a curved blade and before his assailant had a chance to even lay a finger on him he found he found himself howling out in pain as the blade pierced right through his left arm causing him to retreat afterwards.  
  
"Idiots, take Malik down first!" Keith exclaimed as another 2 gangster charged at Malik who by then was getting really exhausted. Malik took down the first one, but was hit by the other and to his surprise held by another 2 from behind causing him to falter.  
  
"Good" Keith grinned as he took out his own dagger and placed it in the boy's throat. "You 2 better stop trashing my men if you know what's best for the little slut!" he grinned as one man held Ryou while another pulled Yugi roughly by the collar. At first they tried to struggle away but stopped when they noticed that if they did anything funny, Malik would end up dead.  
  
Keith laughed almost maniacally and turned back to Malik "Oh I'm gonna enjoy playing with you, thief" he smirked as he carelessly threw the knife on the ground and started hitting the Egyptian boy. He punched him everywhere possible; he hurt him for his own enjoyment and treated him like some rag doll to plainly toy with. By then Yugi was already crying and begging Keith to stop but the man being the obnoxious jerk he was paid no heed to him.  
  
Ryou bit his lip. He hated being vulnerable but he also hated his 2 friends getting hurt "Keith, let them go and I promise I'll do anything" he begged as the man turned his gaze on the albino, his eyes gleaming of pure lust and amusement. Malik was equally surprised by this as he tried to glance at the boy pleadingly.  
  
"Oh really now?" Keith whispered in the albino's ear, "You'll do anything?" he continued as he roughly pulled the boy by his bangs making him look at him. He grinned, the boy really was a beauty, no wonder Pegasus wanted him so! He then jerked the boy up and roughly kissed him in the lips making the youth struggle.  
  
Both Malik and Yugi looked at Ryou fearfully and started trashing yet again. Keith no longer bothered minding them as his now focus was unbuttoning the boy's shirt and exposing that creamy white skin of his. He grinned in satisfaction as he thought he heard the boy moan he then slipped his hands along the boy's pants, and started nipping along his neck, which got Malik really furious.  
  
"KEITH YOU SICK BASTARD!!!" the boy shouted as he noticed that Ryou was trying his best to get away from the unlikely touch. Yugi was sobbing hard by then, as he watched his friend get violated. He then noticed that the man holding him down had an arm around his throat. Yugi grinned opened his mouth and without warning bit the older man, making him cry out and push Yugi away from him as an initial reaction.  
  
The tri-color haired teen then made a grab for the knife Keith had discarded a while ago and threw it to Malik who was now in the mood of murdering. Ryou took this as an opportunity as he raised his knee with such great force and hit Keith in the place between his legs, making him topple over. The albino then elbowed the man who was holding him down and slashed him almost immediately.  
  
Meanwhile, Malik swung the knife carelessly making 2 of the men back away from him. He punched the one in his back in the abdomen then hit him in the back of the neck making him fall to the ground. Yugi helped as well as he pounced on the one of the men's back and covered his eyes. Ryou took this as a chance to beat him till he was no longer conscious. The remaining few was not so lucky since they had to face Malik's wrath, which was not at all pleasant.  
  
As soon as it was over, Malik took grasp of Ryou and snaked his arm around the boy's waist, causing him to blush. Yugi plainly grinned as he too hugged Ryou who from the front as he on the other hand hugged the boy back. "Time to finish this!!" Malik glared at Keith as he let go of the albino. He approached the man as he twiddled with the dagger he was holding.  
  
"He-Hey I was only joking man!" The blonde cringed after seeing the seriousness in the Egyptians amethyst eyes.  
  
"Malik..." Ryou begun "Lets just leave him okay?"  
  
"Why? He deserves to be punished"  
  
"Come on Malik, let's just go!" Ryou replied as he and Yugi started to walk off. Malik sighed and glared once again at the man "Good for you!!" he spat before running after his 2 companions leaving a very irritated Keith to the ground.  
  
"What do you think he wanted in the first place?" Ryou questioned, "He would have known better that to actually fight with the 3 of us ne?" he smiled  
  
"What can you do, the man's plainly stupid" Malik shrugged "I didn't like him touching you! Kissing you for that matters" he continued  
  
"Yah me too! It was disgusting!" Yugi pouted as he stuck out his tongue  
  
Malik and Ryou chuckled "I bet it is" Malik grimaced "By the way, the bastard has a sharp mouth for calling us those names"  
  
"You mean whore and slut? Hey Ryou what does those mean anyway?" Yugi asked as the 2 plainly sniggered  
  
"You're too innocent to know!" Malik smirked  
  
" Am not!!!!" the boy protested as they continued walking  
  
"Are too!!!"  
  
"AM NOT!!!!"  
  
"You guys are impossible!!" Ryou ridiculed as he frowned remembering what Keith had told him. True, he belonged to Pegasus but he resented the man, he hated how he touched him every single night of his first year. Pegasus was not at all gentle; he was rough and made him scream every time. He remembered that once he was a few minutes late for their supposed "session" and for that he got punished-real bad.  
  
He was whipped 15 times in the back, slammed to the wall, beaten up, not to mention raped till he bled (it was rape since Ryou never DID want such torture, he was forced too) The man had then told him that if he dared defy any of his whims, he would get a rougher punishment. Basically this was one of the man's threats so he would not even think of rebelling against him.  
  
"Umm...Ryou are you okay?" Yugi asked as he noticed his older friend suddenly spacing out.  
  
"H-huh? Ya-Yah! Sorry, I was just thinking" he assured but Malik glared at him as if he were telling the albino that you-might-have-fooled-poor- innocent-Yugi-but-not-me-and-you-better-start-thinking-of-a-Ra-damn- explanation-for-your-behavior. Ryou smiled at Malik stating he was fine and he had nothing to worry about so the Egyptian hesitantly dismissed the subject.  
  
"So where too?" Yugi asked "It's already 9 and we still haven't found anyone" he pouted  
  
Malik grinned, "I think we have now..."  
  
"What? Where?" Ryou and Yugi asked curiously as they glanced to where Malik was staring at. There, they saw 3 men that almost actually looked like them only to be much more mature of course. But they seemed to be a perfect catch, since they were clad with nice clothing not to mention lots of jewelry.  
  
"Hey Malik! They kinda look like us," Yugi stated  
  
"Yah that is pretty weird, but who cares. They seem to be an easy catch"  
  
"Idiot there's 3 of them!" Ryou grunted  
  
"So? There's 3 of us?!"  
  
"Malik use your head!!!" We'll get caught if we just steal and run!"  
  
"Who said anything about that. I have a plan, and Yugi will play quite a part so you better listen!" he murmured as the 2 plainly nodded agreeing to their psychotic friends plan.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"Hey Marik! Are you sure about this 'shortcut' of yours?" Yami asked suspiciously  
  
"Um...kinda...actually um...I think we're lost!" Marik replied innocently as he looked at map he was holding  
  
"You idiot! I should have known better than to actually trust you about directions!" Bakura growled irritably as he leaned against a lamppost.  
  
"Awww. Kura-chan! I didn't mean to!" Marik pouted cutely as the albino plainly rolled his eyes.  
  
Yami snorted, as the 2 were yet again making a scene "Hey, Marik can I see the map?" he asked as the blonde handed him the piece of paper when they suddenly heard a loud wailing sound from nearby.  
  
"What the hell?!" Yami cursed  
  
"Coming from behind the bushed" Bakura replied as the 3 rushed over to see what had happen only to fall for the 3 thieves devious trap...  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2  
  
Please read and Review! Chapter 3 is the awaited chapter wherein hikaris meet yamis! Only in this fic the yamis are stuck-up aristocrats, and the hikaris are cute devious little thieves! ^_^  
  
Wonder how they would ever get along? Read and Review and tell me what you think! Please!! 


	3. Deceit

A/N: Sorry it took me a really long time to update. 

~~~*~~~*

Chapter 3: Deceit 

"Waah!" Yugi cried out. He felt totally humiliated when Malik had first told him his part. He was to simply sit there and play a role of some crybaby and allure Yami and his group. Of course he was prefect for the part being literally innocent compared to both Malik and Ryou. The Egyptian had also then reasoned about Yugi having charisma and that he was a better actor than any them, so how exactly can he refuse? 

He didn't have a choice to begin with? 

After a few minutes Yami, Marik and Bakura had expectedly appeared from the bushes. They were dumbstruck for the first few seconds after seeing Yugi sprawled about the ground, crying. "H-he looks exactly just like Yami, just younger………" Marik murmured to no one in particular. 

"Wh-who are you people?" Yugi asked a bit awkwardly. 

Yami glanced at the boy, "We heard you crying………" 

"Oh I-I'm sorry I didn't mean"

Yami shook his head "No, its all right, is there a problem?" he smiled as he kneeled over, getting seemingly close to Yugi, who was somewhat panicking inside.

"I-I got lost………" he lied 

"Unfortunately we can't help you since we're kinda lost ourselves" Marik stated with a rather cheeky grin.

"All thanks to this blonde block head here!" Bakura snarled earning a glare from the other.

"Kura, don't be mean!" Marik complained. At first Yugi found it rather amusing on how the 2 looked as well as acted almost the same way as Malik and Ryou did. The only difference was that they looked leaner and more mature compared to the 2.

Yami looked over to his companions and gave out a long sigh "Gomen, you have to see this, they tend to make a scene regardless of the people around them" he glared as Yugi plainly smiled. 

Bakura snorted and turned his gaze to Yugi who slightly flinched with their momentary eye contact. He did somewhat look like Ryou but their attitudes were seemingly different. Ryou had always been the kind hearted one, but this stranger was entirely different judging by his looks.

"Bakura, stop scaring!!" Yami scolded as the albino rolled his eyes in reply "What's your name?" 

"Yugi………"

"I'm Yami and that's Bakura and that's Marik!" his look-alike smiled pointing at his 2 companions. Marik waved back at the tri color haired teen while Bakura on the other hand made no effort to respond

"Where are your parents?" Marik asked

"I don't have any………" Yugi stuttered

"And that's why we take care of him!" a voice said from behind Marik. "Since its not as if we can fully rely on grown-ups either way!" he continued as Marik's initial reaction was turn to look at the intruder, but his action only resulted with a knife being locked in his throat by a hooded man………   
  


"Who are you!!?" Yami exclaimed coldly as he shielded Yugi, not realizing that the boy was a part of their group

"Don't move if you don't want to see me to slit your friend's throat" the voice said, in its usual calmness.

"Then do it! Not that I would care!" Bakura snorted as the hooded intruder grinned pressing the knife in the flesh, making it slightly bleed.

"Hn, so he really is serious!" Yami murmured, with his unusual calmness

"Of course I am!" 

"Ne, Malik, stop that!" another voice said as another hooded stranger appeared from behind them. He then turned his gaze at the 3 "We only need your money—we promise to leave afterwards" he said as Bakura turned to glance at the one speaking.

"Then take it!" Bakura said challengingly as Ryou glanced at his look-alike a bit awkwardly. He nodded as he approached the older man from behind. He blushed after seeing that Bakura was actually wearing leather, meaning no pockets. 

"Do you even carry money?!" Ryou asked irritably as Marik on the other hand grinned. He was sure that the boy was blushing behind that dark cloak that he was wearing. I mean who wouldn't when you actually come across a Bakura-in-leather (not to mention that you actually had to touch him to get what you wanted)

"Ma-Malik?" Ryou said in a pouty voice 

"To-touch him then!" 

"Yada! You do it!!!" 

"Baka Ryou! Its not as if you never touched any other guys before!!!"

"Hey!!!!" Ryou shouted out as he gathered all the courage he had and approached Bakura who was grinning inwardly to himself. 

"I don't let anyone just touch me" Bakura finally spoke

"Its not like I want too. I won't if you just give me your wallet!" Ryou pouted feeling awfully embarrassed 

"Unfortunately that won't work either!" the albino grinned as he suddenly grasped Ryou by the arm and pulling him toward himself, causing the younger one to fall off balance. 

"Ryou!!!" Malik cried out letting his guard down which Marik on the other hand took as an opportunity to slap the knife away from the other's hand. Malik quickly paced away from Marik sensing that the other will be most likely be a barrier for him to reach Ryou, who on the other hand was struggling with Bakura's grasp………the only free one now was………Yugi!

Yugi, seemingly to have sensed his 2 friends in a tight fit, took a deep breath and gathered all his courage as he lunged at Yami and tackled him to the ground.

"YAMI!" Marik and Bakura shouted in unison. Malik took this opportunity as he swiftly ran for his dagger. Ryou on the other was also successfully on pushing the older albino away, but in doing so, the cloak that covered his face was automatically blown backwards revealing the same features as Bakura. 

"What the!?" Bakura cursed as Ryou paced back, Malik backing him up

"No use for this wretched clothe anymore!" the Egyptian snickered as he too of took out his own cape, the hilt of his dagger now against Marik. "Yugi, Sankyuu!" he smiled as the younger teen ran towards them.

Marik glared at Malik as he stood still, finding no other option. He knew the boy was dead serious about slitting his throat and he couldn't really do anything about it. "Onegai! Please just give us your wallets and we'll leave" Yugi sniffed.

"And no funny antics!" Ryou growled as he glared at Bakura who smirked in reply. Now that he had seen the boy's face, he wouldn't really mind being touched by him.

"Well, well it seems the 3 had caught themselves 3 fat mice!" a voice came from the bushes as Ryou instinctively came in front of Yugi. He knew that voice and how he loathed it.   
  


"What do you want Keith?" Malik growled as he adverted his gaze as the shadowy part of the alleyway. The ironic thing of it was that he was seemingly defending the 3 aristocrats.  

"What's going on here?!" Yami asked 

"Yami-sama!" Ryou started figuring it was the name of Yugi's look-alike "Can you please take care of Yugi for a while?" he murmured as Yami nodded.

"Ryou what are you doing?"

"Malik I think its better to trust them than Keith!" the albino reasoned as Malik nodded. Both were equally frustrated since they had to give up the chance of robbing the 3 to simply put up to Keith's foolishness.

"You 3 are in for a beating, I'll make sure you pay for what you did earlier" he growled as he and his men emerged from behind. Malik and Ryou backed away, they were greatly out numbered and not only did they have to protect Yugi but the 3 innocent strangers as well.

Bakura glanced at his look-alike and so did Marik, they had first noticed that the 3 including Yugi had numerous scars and bruises and despite their being skilled they were still a bit too young. Bakura glared at the man named Keith, he hated the look that he gave Ryou. Cancel that, he hated everything about the bastard, how can he pick on someone much younger than he was?

Malik sighed as he lunged at a group of men. He struggled against them, kicking and punching one after another fervently. Ryou on the other hand took a defensive stance as he took on the others that dared to come his way. "Ryou! Malik!" Yugi cried but Yami held a tight grip on the younger's shoulder. 

Of course Bakura and Marik were not as patient as they too joined in the fight.  Everything seemed to have been under control at first when there was a sudden strangled grasp that came from Ryou. Malik instantly slashed one of the thugs and turned at Ryou who was roughly pulled by Keith as he was held by 2 smirking buffoons.

"Fuck you Keith! Let him go!" Malik cursed. He should have known that the bastard wouldn't let Ryou go that easily.  Bakura glared as he watched his look-alike struggle from the man who was currently slipping his hand in the others pants 

"That's right, how much I would want to fuck this one senseless" he purred as again Ryou struggled fanatically 

"Yameru, onegai! Malik, tasukete!" he cried as the man began to touch him in unwanted places. Bakura snarled as he suddenly lunged at the man and punched him hard on the face. Malik and Yugi awed as Keith was sent backwards, Ryou clutching tightly into his look-alike's shirt. He was shaking terribly and Malik dropped his dagger and approached his friend. 

"Ryou, it okay, he's gone now" he muttered but for some reason the albino didn't seem to calm down as he buried his head on Bakura's chest, to the older's surprise. 

"What happened to him?" Marik asked the Egyptian boy 

"He's been raped. And I guess Keith's antics brought back memories!" he replied as he glanced at Marik. "Go-Gomenasai. We never meant for this to happen" he muttered as Ryou finally managed to calm down a little. 

Yugi then rushed to his friend's side "Ryou-kun daijoubu?" he asked as the albino looked at him and nodded sheepishly

"Ha-Hai! Gomen!" the albino stuttered as he then looked at Bakura awkwardly "Arigato" he muttered as he stood up and grasped his fallen dagger "I guess I just panicked" he said truthfully, forcing out a chuckle to lighten up the mood. 

After hearing this Yami approached the trio "You 3 aren't so bad for thieves" he smirked "and little Yugi here actually had me believed that he was all alone" Yami continued as he ruffled the boy's hair. Malik and Ryou frowned but nodded nevertheless.

"Boy were you really--?" Bakura asked sheepishly as Ryou glanced at him

"Raped? Yes several years back, I- I was Pegasus's whore! But it obviously it doesn't matter now does it, why would people like yourself even bother about the likes of me" he murmured as he suddenly ran off without saying another. 

"Ryou! Wait!" Malik exclaimed. He sighed and looked at the 3 and as if swallowing his pride bowed to them "Thank you for helping us" he whispered "Ryou would have appreciated it as well" he smiled as he grasped Yugi's arm and ran after their albino friend 

~~~*~~~*~~~*

"Now why'd you have to ask him that?" Marik glared

"I don't know. He somewhat reminded me of myself" Bakura replied "I never knew someone as young as him can be taken advantage off"

"Pegasus? I wonder if they were talking about THE Maximillian Pegasus? Yami muttered

"You know them Yami?" Marik questioned

"He was the head of a syndicate. He sells slaves, some he keep for himself. He was a very famous man and I've hear rumors that anyone that defied him ended up dead"

"Does that mean those 3 are?"

"Seems like it" Yami nodded "We better asked Kaiba about this" 

"There's seems to be a little problem Yami, we're still kinda lost if you haven't figured it out yet!" Bakura sneered 

**END OF CHAPTER 3:**

**Please Please read and review**


	4. Past and Present

Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter is just about Ryou's past, but I still hope you'd enjoy! ^^ 

~~~*~~~

Chapter 4: Past and Present 

Ryou rushed back to the clinic and slammed the door open. Jou, being annoyed as ever glared at the boy and was about to seize him but noticed the unshed tears in the boys eyes before hand "What's wrong with you?" the blonde asked

"None of your business!" the albino reprimanded as he rushed to his small room and locked the door behind him. Why the hell did those memories suddenly come back and haunted him? Sure enough Pegasus had stopped raping him. Even though he was still his favorite puppet it had been 2 years exact since the bastard had left him alone. 

Why did he feel so nauseas? Was it because of Keith trying to rape him twice that day? Or was it because of that stupid look-alike of his who had to ask questions that he'd rather not answer. Ryou lay in the bunk and stared at the ceiling, he felt so weak and vulnerable. He was afraid that certain things from the past would rewind itself and happen again. 

"Amane………" Ryou whispered as tears finally found its way down his cheeks. Amane was his older sister. He loved her very much but she died due to a certain event, all thanks to him. That's right it was his own fault that his sister was dead. Now that he thought of it, it was also the reason why his parents hated him and sold him to Pegasus. 

Ryou smiled to himself, he missed his sister. She was the only one that actually loved him besides Malik and Yugi of course. The albino sat up and reached for an old box in his side table, he then picked up a duel card that his sister had loved so much. It was the Change of Heart. True enough they couldn't afford such luxurious items but it had been a gift, from his sister and he treasured it ever since. It made him feel warm; it was as if that every time he stared at the card, Amane was there with him. 

After a while there was a knock on the door, Ryou pocketed the Change of Heart and got up "Who is it?" the albino asked

"It me Malik! Ryou open up, we need to talk" the Egyptian's voice reasoned and Ryou knew that Malik wouldn't take no for an answer so he simply unlocked the door, to see the worried expressions of both his friends.

Malik and Yugi entered and took freedom to sit in the bunk where Ryou had been earlier "Nani desu ka?" Ryou asked coolly

"Ryou we all know that you're hiding something so don't try to bottle it all up!" Malik exclaimed irritably

"I told you I just panicked earlier………so I ran!"

"………You never did that before Ryou………" Yugi motioned 

The albino forced a smile "Yah, it was weird, but memories kept springing into my mind" he stuttered, " When Keith was touching me, I felt as if Pegasus was there" Ryou opened up as tears freely slipped down his cheeks. 

Malik frowned and pulled the boy into a warm embrace "Ryou Pegasus isn't there anymore, he's gone remember" 

"He isn't gone Malik!" Ryou sobbed as he clung to his Egyptian friend " He merely stopped raping me but it doesn't mean he's given it up" he murmured as Yugi tried to comfort the boy. Among the 3 of them, Ryou had experienced the worst pain, Malik and Yugi didn't really know everything about the albino but what they DID knew was that he suffered a lot in the past years that he was willing enough to die and end it.

True enough, they had to stop Ryou from cutting himself several times already. "Ryou its alright" Malik soothed 

"Malik, Yugi! Promise you'll never leave me no matter what okay?" the albino muttered as Malik smiled 

"Of course we won't baka!" Malik assured as he hugged the boy tighter before his eye caught sight of the card in the albino's pants pocket. "Ne, Ryou what's this?" he asked before pilfering the item of his affection

"Malik! Give that back!" Ryou scolded as he tried to grasp the stolen card, which ended up in futility since the Egyptian was much faster than he was.

"Change of Heart?" Malik questioned

"Sugoiii! Ryou, I never thought you'd have this! Ne, ne where did you get it?" Yugi persisted as he admired the double side of the woman in the picture.

"It was given to me" the albino reasoned as he tackled Malik to recover what was his "Malik!!!" he pouted cutely.

"Who gave it to you?" Malik grinned as he suddenly pushed the albino to the ground and pinned him there with his legs straddled with his own

"My ne-san!" 

"You have a sister Ryou?" Yugi exclaimed

"Correction. I HAD a sister. She was killed………" Ryou started "Because of me…………"

"Eh?" Yugi said apprehensively as Malik finally helped Ryou sit up

Ryou smiled sadistically "I killed her" 

"You expect us to believe that bullshit Ryou?" Malik growled. It wasn't like Ryou to say such things, rather the tone on how he says it with.

"No, I don't expect you to believe this bullshit" Ryou replied coldly his hair now shadowing his face "But it IS the truth!"

"Ryou………" Yugi pouted as the albino finally sighed

"Gomen! Bad memories of late." He reasoned as Malik nodded and pulled him closer to him. Ryou sighed; he knew very well that Malik demanded an explanation by that simple gesture of his but then again it would be nice if someone DID bother and listen to him "You know why my mother and father hated me?" he questioned 

"Iie, you never told us, Ryou kun" Yugi murmured as he snuggled closer to the two.

"Amane was only a few years older than I was. She was really pretty and she was a very kind person. She was probably the only person I loved in the family but sadly they had to take her away from me too………"

"What do you mean Ryou?"

"All my parents ever thought about was money. They thought of ways to make use of ne-san for their benefit until they met Pegasus………He bought her as a pleasure slave and—"

"She was gonna be a sex shit for that bastard?" Malik fumed as Ryou laughed a bit

"Crude but yes! One morning we overheard ka-san taking to Pegasus. They were doing an illicit contract of Amane being an official property of Pegasus. It was weird though; Amane didn't seem to care afterwards, she seemed devoid of her surroundings but tried to act normally as if nothing happened." The albino narrated, "She'd grow pale everyday and it wasn't till long that I found out that she had been taking opium, and had been recently cutting her wrists"

"……………" Malik and Yugi by then were both loss of words as Ryou started crying 

"Opium was a drug. She thought it could ease her mind from all the problems but all it did was make her look like shit" Ryou explained " I tended to her everyday but, she seemed to have just snapped since then. Wh-when I visited her in her room one day, everything wa-was bloodstained. She couldn't stand all the pain and simply ended it then and there. I was happy for her" Ryou chuckled "I took the blame………"

"Ryou…………" Yugi muttered sadly

"When my parents found out. They thought I did it, that I killed her. They were furious and put me through hell. But then again they thought of better ways to make use of me so they gave me to Pegasus as a replacement for the 'broken one'" the albino continued, "Pegasus knew my sorrow and hatred. He gave me an option if I wanted those two alive but in return, I'd be his willing slave. I said yes, it was the least I could do for her" Ryou smiled as he wiped his tears 

"Daijobu, Ryou-kun! We promise that we'll always be here for you whatever happens so you don't have to dwell on the past!" Yugi exclaimed as Malik nodded but frowned afterwards

"Ryou, as much as I enjoyed listening to you, can you bring tissue next time. I feel as if I just wet myself…………" the Egyptian joked as he removed his shirt which was wet of Ryou's tears

"Well, It was your fault for pulling me to you!" the albino reasoned feeling a bit better 

"Ne, Ryou-kun! I bet Amane-san was a really good sister!"

"Hai! She was! Change of Heart sometimes still reminds me of her. And I know she's happy where ever she is now!" the albino smiled "And I bet you 2 would have gotten along real well, Yugi" 

"Honto!?" Yugi smiled happily "She must be really nice then!"

"Yah and I bet she isn't as bitchy as Ryou!" Malik added teasingly as Ryou tackled him down. 

"Am not!!!" Ryou protested "Right Yugi??"

"Aa. Ha-hai." The tri colored haired teen grinned as Malik suddenly pounced on him and tickled him in the sides

"Come on Yugi, tell the truth! You can't possibly think that Ryou is THAT innocent do you?!" Malik laughed as he watched the boy struggle helplessly. The albino frowned as he tackled Malik once again. It pays to have friends, and Ryou felt somewhat content as the room was filled with mirthful laughter.  

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

"Finally!" Bakura grunted as he sat leisurely on the couch "never thought we'd make it back thanks to a certain someone!" he continued as he glared at Marik who was hugging the beanbag like a little kid

"What are you complaining about? We're home aren't we?" the blonde smirked as Yami suddenly came into the living room with Seto Kaiba. 

"You two make it seem that you've gone through hell" the CEO said in sarcasm as Bakura plainly raised a brow

"What do you want Kaiba?" the albino growled irritably

Yami sighed. "Can you two get your lazy asses out of here? We have a visitor for crying out loud!" he exclaimed as Marik grumbled in reply

"Our home" the blonde protested, as he laid down the cot leisurely "Besides if its one of Mr-CEO's acquaintances then he shouldn't mind us sprawled here" 

"You two disgust me! I sometimes wonder how I keep up with your imprudence!" Yami growled irritably

"Cause you love us?" Marik smirked "Don't worry Yami, we love you too!"

Yami shook his head in resentment as Bakura only grinned "So who's come to visit anyway?"

"You three, I had presumed are a little over it so, I was planning to buy some slaves to help you out of your stress" Kaiba explained

"Fuck slaves?" Marik grumbled sleepily "That's nice! I want the one named Malik" he continued unconsciously, remembering his look-alike who had tried to slit his throat earlier that day.

Kaiba cocked a brow "And who may I ask is Malik?"

"Nobody" Bakura grunted as Yami simply shrugged when a man suddenly came in the room. He had long platinum hair that covered the whole of his right cheek and he was wearing a red business suit, making him look like someone with great importance. 

He smiled as Yami, Bakura and Marik glared at him in return. Kaiba just nodded in concord "Gentlemen" he began "May I present you Maximillian Pegasus…………" 

**END OF CHAPTER 4:**

**Sorry it was a bit crappy. I'll try to make the other chapters better. ^^ Please read and review!**


	5. Return

Glad you guys liked the first few chapters! ^^ Read and Review! Oh and Pegasus is back meaning a lot of angst in Ryou's part. (But I really love Ryou-kun mind you…^^) 

This will be a short chapter and I know you guys are probably gonna kill me for the evil cliffhanger that awaits, but I'll post as soon as I can! Probably next week!

~~~*~~~*

**Chapter 5: **Return****

Bakura specifically glared at Pegasus who was seemingly looking at him with lustful eyes. He had probed that it had something to do with his look-alike. Was this the Pegasus that Ryou had feared so much? The same Pegasus that had made his little look-alike feel like a whore? Ra! He wanted to kill the bastard, and to hell with his constant groping?!

"Who are you and what the fuck to you want?" Bakura scowled irritably as Marik on the other hand sat beside the albino and cuddled him as if to show that HE was already taken.

Pegasus smirked, sure enough he remembered a particular albino who was just as cunning as his newest client. Now that he had thought of it, he had missed his little 'puppet'. Afterall, he had been called away for the past two years and for those two years little Ryou had had his freedom. But alas! The master was back!

But sure enough Pegasus had 'missed' him. Every single day was torture without his little stress reliever. How he would wish to have that lithe body rubbing against his once again, to claim the boy's chaste lips for his own. But then again he had been deprived he would rather want it rough than gentle.  

It was like heaven for Pegasus to simply imagine Ryou shackled, whipped, and bloodied as he penetrated right through him. He had remembered that he had done several brute ministrations with the albino before. His screaming and constant begging was music to ears. But his wait will soon pay off, it would only be a matter of hours till he could see, rather taste his little angel once again.

"Mr. Kaiba had informed me about you three wanting slaves" Pegasus replied coolly "And I have all sorts of assortments for you to choose from"

"You obviously treat your slaves like pieces of shit don't you" Yami scowled in unusual calmness

"But of course" the man replied smugly "Like mere objects, these little ones break if you use them too much!"

"Hn, what kind of a person are you to plainly use others for your own benefit?" 

"Why the kind of man, that you would rather want as an associate than an enemy, Yami-kun" Pegasus replied haughtily as he glanced over at Yami who was glaring daggers at him. " So, I will give you the selection of slaves to choose from the day after tomorrow. You should be honored since I'm giving you the privilege to chose whomever you desire" he continued before turning away to leave. 

"We've already decided who we're gonna take" Yami suddenly cut him off 

"Hmm………"

"You said whomever right?" Yami started as the man nodded in reply " I want the three by the names of Yugi, Malik and Ryou"

Pegasus frowned. He had never expected this. How did this boy know about the three? Perhaps he had met them in the alleyway at some point of time. "I apologize but those three are not part of the deal"

Bakura growled "And why is that? Is it because you'd rather have them to yourself?" Pegasus smiled, slightly bemused. So his three little puppets had learned to disobey him over the past few years and had decided to tattletale their tragic life to three strangers that just happened to be his newest clients. How interesting. 

"Tell me why do you choose those three? I assure you that there are others much better than they are!" 

"Why do you have to ask so much?!" Marik glared 

"Merely questioning! Though I cannot comply to your desires" Pegasus murmured as he shook his head "But as I was saying earlier I would provide you with the selection of the OTHER slaves the day after tomorrow." He explained as he started to walk out of the room

 "And just as you might want to know, gentlemen, you've just gotten those three troublemakers into an even tighter situation than they already are" he murmured mockingly "They will feel how it is like to be defiant and rebellious towards me, and of course I have you gentlemen to thank for that" he continued smugly before finally taking freedom to exit the room.

"Yami………" Marik began "I think we just put those three in a deeper shit than they already were"

"I know, Marik…………and I seriously regret it" 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Ryou awoke early in the morning only to find himself hugging Yugi who on the other hand was curled up in his chest. It was also then that he noticed that Malik's arms were wrapped around him from behind, his warm breath making contact with his lapel. It felt nice and cozy no doubt. Both his friends had assured that he'd feel comfortable the night before, and he couldn't help but feel grateful to them.

"I want to see him" a voice from outside of the room interrupted his thoughts. "Ryou! I know you can hear me, I'll be leaving for now but make sure you ready yourself for what will happen tonight" the voice continued as the albino suddenly paled before he suddenly bolted up causing Yugi to stir from his slumber and Malik to fall of the bed with a loud THUD!

"Fuck! What the hell is wrong with you Ry—" Malik muttered groggily only to find his albino friend shaking in terror as he grasped the blankets around himself. "Ryou get a hold of yourself, what the hell is the matter?" The Egyptian exclaimed in an alarmed tone as he started shaking the boy from his blank state "Yugi wake up!!!!"

The tri color haired teen who had also just woken glanced at the albino and over to Malik questioningly "What happened?"

"I-I'm not sure, he just woke up and started trembling real bad!" Malik exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Ryou who started crying in his chest. 

"Ryou please tell us what's wrong?" Yugi persisted as the albino suddenly smiled at them sadistically but at the same time tears still flowed down to his cheeks. At a normal persons point of view they would have immediately deliberated that the poor boy was at the verge of insanity.

As the albino was about to open his mouth and speak, there was a weak knock on the door. Ryou's arms around Malik tightened and Yugi sighed worriedly before opening the door only to see a slightly ticked off Jou.

"He wants me back doesn't he?" Ryou finally spoke as the blonde glanced at him almost dismayed 

"I-I couldn't stop him! He knew you were here, Ryou!"

"You! Mutt! What the fucking hell are you talking about!!!!" Malik shouted irritably when Ryou suddenly pulled away from him.

"Ryou………" Yugi muttered as he glanced over at his friend then over to Jou who was sighing 

"Pegasus is back ………" the albino began "I-I overheard him this morning………h-he wants me………"

 "And he wants it bloody as hell………" Jou muttered in an unlikely curse. Ryou cringed, he knew what the blonde had meant and he knew that he'd be suffering through hell like he did during the past two years, but who knows hell the second time around might probably turn out worst………

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

How was it? Please read and review! ^^


	6. Escape

**A/N: Like I said I was really busy the past few days………um………months I mean. School's a bitch sigh but hey atleast I got to post! I'll try to complete the next chapter by next week so watch out for it! Also, reviews bring me inspiration and it would be nice if you can leave comments. No flames regarding this fic being yaoi and um………yah believe me it's annoying that some people bitch me about it, remember you have been warned………**

**Chapter 6:** Escape

"And he wants it bloody as hell………" Jou muttered in an unlikely curse and Ryou for a fact knew that the blonde had meant it literally.

Ryou stood up from the bunk and exited the room quietly, in which both Malik and Yugi tried to follow but was instantly stopped by Jou who by then was starting to get in to the Egyptians nerves "Get the fuck out of my way mutt!" Malik roared as the blonde plainly glared at him

"Leave him be! He needs time ALONE!"

"So you're saying I'll leave him be with PEGASUS!!!!" Malik retaliated angrily as he struggled to get past the taller man. Yugi on the other hand, having agreed with Jou returned to the room, hoping that Ryou would be safe the least.

"I'm not saying that you son a bitch!! Do you think Ryou would appreciate you bitching him now?" the blonde argued "Just give him a few minutes, he needs it…………" he continued his voice faltering as Malik growled one last time before heading back to the room where Yugi had retreated.

"Fuck you Ryou, you better come back here untouched!!!" the Egyptian cursed to no one in particular as he glance outside the small window in their room. He could only hope.

* * *

"So we're back here in the alleys of Domino!" Bakura scowled as he glanced at the filthy area where robbers, drug addicts and whores usually took their spot. "So Yami, have you have any clue where we can find our three "friends" Domino IS a big place" he continued, his tone was dripping of sarcasm as the tri color haired teen plainly shrugged

"We ask around" he replied bluntly as Seto plainly rolled his eyes, not seeming to like the place one bit.

"Tell me again why I had to go with your little escapade, Yami" Seto retorted as he glanced at the many eyes staring at them hungrily

"One thing's for certain is that we have to find those 3" Marik grinned " Now that I think of it, I DO need a slave…………and that tanned boy was really pretty" he continued as the 3 rolled their eyes irritably.

"Marik, can't you think of other thing besides sex? Bakura growled

"Oh yahhh right as if someone here doesn't feel having a certain albino cuddled in his chest ne Kura-chan!!!" Marik teased as he started poking his friend.

"Get away from me, you buffoon!" Bakura glared before swatting Marik's hand away, hoping that his momentary blush was left unnoticed.

"Fine!!" Marik hmphed "If you don't want him then I'll have him as well, I think he's quiet cunning and I bet he's really good in bed too" he continued before being tackled by the former said.

"I swear I'm surrounded by idiots!" Seto and Yami sighed in unison when a group of men suddenly approached them.

"Four aristocrats in a murky 'ol alleyway?" a black haired man grinned as he tossed a dice in the air and catching it only to repeat the same method over again "If I may be so kind to ask what my good men are doing in such a place? Waiting to be robbed I presume?" the former continued as his men laughed behind him

"We were looking for someone…………" Yami replied blatantly, not liking the man's tone. "And who may I ask are you?"

"Otogi, dice master or shall I say gambler extraordinaire!" the man replied smugly, as he continued to toy with the dice he had in his palm. Bakura scowled. Marik just raised a brow and Kaiba plainly snorted. "What do you say we have a round, if you win I help you find this certain person you are looking for, but if I win………" Otogi began

"We are not interested" Yami cut him off only to realize that both Marik and Bakura had already accepted the challenge. Kaiba smirked at Yami's futile attempts as he too decided to join the fun "…………Wonderful, now even Seto's turning out to be one of them!!!" the tri color haired teen growled yet again as he joined the table, having found no other choice.

Otogi smirked, after 2 hours of playing. He was lucky that his clients were too naïve and were but amateurs in the world gambling "that's 5 against 0, care for a rematch?" he broke in as Bakura brought out another 50 dollars for the bet. Yami sighed, he couldn't believe he was wasting his time watching and losing at the same time.

"Otogi…………" a meek voice suddenly called as Bakura raised his head, having found the voice awfully familiar. Yami and Marik did the same as Bakura's look-alike came into view. But this time he was alone. "…………yo-you guys are…………" Ryou stuttered when Marik suddenly pounced on him causing the boy to yelp in surprise "Ge-get of of me!!!!"

Bakura growled as he too stood up and bonked Marik on the head before pulling the younger boy back on his feet "Sorry about that!" Yami interrupted as Ryou glanced at all four strangers skeptically then to Otogi who had his cards laid out on the table. "Um………what are you guys doing here?" Ryou asked meekly. He hadn't meant on having to meet these people again he had only wished to speak with Otogi and most likely have a few games to clear his mind.

"Is this the boy?" Seto asked as Bakura nodded. Ryou raised a brow at them then turned to Otogi who plainly shrugged.

"Ryou right? Glad that we finally found you" Seto murmured as the boy nodded meekly "I must say he is rather a tamed version of Bakura."

"And that means?" Bakura scowled as both Marik and Yami smirked at the outlandish remark.

"Um………excuse me sir, you were. Um looking for me, why?" Ryou stuttered before glancing at the CEO who smiled at how polite the boy was despite being a thief and if what Yami was saying true Pegasus' whore.

"Well, you see Ryou" Marik began "We want some fuck slaves so would you do me the honor on being mine?" he continued bluntly as Ryou quickly took a few steps back, his face turning to a deep shade of red. Somehow, Bakura ginned finding his look-alike adorable when in heat but likewise he felt pity for him, feeling how bemused and nervous he was on the sudden revelation of a certain blonde idiot.

"You. Shut. Up" Yami growled irritably as Marik pouted. The tri color haired then turned to Ryou and bowed, showing his sincerest apology "Sorry about that, we didn't mean to scare you………and MARIK DEFINIETLY DID NOT MEAN ANYTHING HE SAID" he continued turning to glare at Marik in his last few words.

Ryou tried to regain his composure as he glared at Otogi, who was grinning like mad from the corner of his eye and nodded sheepishly. "So-so-sorry I was just surprised………I didn't mean to act the way I did" he continued as Marik grinned but before the blonde could utter another word Bakura obligingly covered his mouth with his hand, in fear that the tanned boy's bluntness would scare the poor Ryou away.

Seto coughed before turning his attention back to the boy "You know about Pegasus am I correct?"

Ryou frowned "you kn-know him??" Ryou blurted out, his eyes widening in panic as he backed away from the group of aristocrats. "Yo-you're gonna bring me to him aren't you!!" the boy continued accusingly, having finally snapped at the mentioned name. Bakura frowned as he slowly approached the boy. Did Pegasus affect him that much?

"Kid" Bakura reached for his shoulder but Ryou only slapped his hand away and as if by reflex unsheathed a knife from his waistband.

"Ryou we just want to talk" Yami reasoned as Kaiba and Marik glanced at how fanatic the boy had become.

Ryou shook his head and carelessly swung his knife towards Bakura who on the other hand took the opportunity to grasp him by the wrist and pull him towards himself, causing the knife to pierce through his side but falling needlessly in the ground in a matter of seconds. Before anyone had a chance to react Bakura was already in the ground, with his hands around the boys waist as if restraining him from going wild.

"Bakura!" Marik scowled as he tried to aid his friend but Yami held him back, seeing how Bakura resisted Ryou's struggling but also noticed how that struggling slowly died down as he plainly let Bakura cradle him. The older albino glanced at the crying boy in his chest and rocked him silently.

"Onegai………I don't want………please don't send me to Pegasus………I promise I'll be good" Ryou pleaded in between sobs as the 4 aristocrats felt sudden pity on the boy.

"Ryou………we're not sending you anywhere" Yami sighed in relief as Marik came by the boy's side and patted him in the head

"Actually were planning to do otherwise little one" Marik hushed as he grinned at Bakura who was flushed on having the boy literally sitting on him.

"……………"

"You can't blame him………" Otogi suddenly announced, seeing as he had been only watching the whole panorama "Well, I don't think we should discuss such matters in a place as this. I suggest we take refuge in the clinic. I'm pretty sure Yugi and Malik are worried sick about the little one………and besides in his condition now" he pointed at Ryou "I don't think he'd be that open to any conversations"

* * *

The 4 nodded as Otogi agreed to bring them to the clinic. Bakura sighed as the said dice master reached a hand out to Ryou who took it hesitantly. The younger albino kept his head down and turned to Bakura sheepishly "Gomen" he said in an audible whisper before walking side by side with the black haired gambler.

There was a soft knock on the door as Jou opened it to reveal a distraught Ryou and the dice master along with some unfamiliar faces "Ei Jou, is Malik and Yugi home?" Otogi asked as Jou shrugged and headed for the room only to be pushed by Malik with Yugi right behind him.

"Move out mutt!" Malik exclaimed as Jou glared daggers at him

"Otogi, you brought back Ryou" Yugi squealed as he hugged his friend who by them seemed to be in more control of himself compared to earlier,

"Apparently he also brought with him a bunch of parasites" Malik scowled as Marik grinned at him.

"Don't know what's happening but Ryou needs some rest" Otogi started "and snowball over there needs to be treated" he continued as he pointed at Bakura who fumed at the newly bestowed name.

Marik chuckled "Snowball? I think that's an adorable name for little Kuwa" the albino growled but disregarded it as he was more pertained to the boy who wordlessly went back to his room.

"Um………I think Ryou can use some company" Yugi began as he noticed Ryou's look-alike who showed nothing but worry for his friend glance at the room were Ryou headed.

"I'll stay with him then" Malik volunteered

"NO!! I-I mean don't you have to talk with them?" the tri-color-haired teen glanced at the CEO, Marik, who was apparently still grinning and lastly to Yami who gave him a gentle smile nonetheless.

"Is there something to be said?" Malik scowled impatiently. All he wanted now was to be with Ryou. Seto noticed this and came to conclusion that unlike Bakura and Ryou who differed in attitude, Malik and Marik were identical even in outlook. No wonder Marik has a thing for him.

"Apparently there is much to talk about!" Kaiba finally explained "One is you three being in trouble with Pegasus and second is an offer" the CEO replied as the mention of "their owner" caught their attention. Malik glared at the aristocrats and sat on the cot were he listened intently.

How can he not?

* * *

Ryou was lying in his bed, his face buried under the covers just when Bakura invited himself in the room and approached the albino.

"Kid" he murmured as he sat in the edge of the bunk. Ryou ignored him.

"Kid!" Bakura tried again this time he received a 'hmp' as an answer.

"KID!!!" Bakura growled as Ryou shifted so that his back was facing Bakura. Bakura felt a nerve twitch.

Annoyed, Bakura decided to take more drastic measures to get the boy's attention. Slowly yet cat-like he leaned down towards the boy. His breath coming into to contact with the boy's pale skin. "If you don't acknowledge me, then I'm taking that you're willing for me to take advantage of you" he whispered seductively and as if by cue Ryou quickly bolted up.

Bakura grinned as Ryou snarled at him "Wh-what was that for!?"

"That was for ignoring me"

"I-I wasn't!"

"Yah right!" Bakura grinned as Ryou bowed his head unable to look up at Bakura's crimson orbs

"He-hey! I-I'm sorry about a while ago………" the albino stuttered nervously as he caught site of Bakura's wound. "A-and I'm sorry for hurting you"

"Its just a scratch!" Bakura reasoned sensing the others grief as Ryou nodded, feeling slightly guilty. He felt he needed to give Bakura a reason.

"Earlier Pegasus was here………" the younger of the 2 began hesitantly "He said that he was going to have me tonight so I was scared that he sent you 3 to get me"

"You fear him that much?" Bakura murmured as the boy opened up to him.

"…………Yes…………very much" he murmured before shifting to his side and before Bakura knew it the boy had taken refuge in his arms.

Bakura smiled………

**END OF CHAPTER**

**I was planning for the next chapter to be Marik/Malik atleast Marik trying to "seduce?" "flirt?" with a very irritable Malik**

**Promise to make the next chapter better. **

**Read and Review………**


End file.
